fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Test's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Buster Bunny entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Buster went over to answer it. "Hello?" Buster answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Mary's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Buster asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Buster sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Buster hung up and left for the garage where Mary sat trying to recover from her injuries as Hugh sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Buster. "Mary." "Hey, Buster." said Hugh. "What's up?" answered Mary weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Buster. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Hugh. "Yes." said Buster. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Hugh. "Come over here." Buster followed Hugh to an empty space while avoiding Mary's leg. "Thank you." said Mary weakly as Hugh moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Buster. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Hugh. "Mary, come here." Mary glared at him. "I'd rather not." Hugh and Buster both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Mary by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Buster energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Mary's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Mary grunted. "Cool!" said Buster smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Hugh, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Buster. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Hugh. "Mary, face me. Buster, count me in." "Okay." said Buster. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Hugh shouted as he picked up Mary and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Lila came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Lila firmly. "I love you, Mommy!" said Mary weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Hugh. "Give me five!" He and Buster did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Buster. Mary got up and grabbed Buster by his head. "We need to have a chat." Buster looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Mary as she forced Buster upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Buster laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Mary angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Buster pompously. "What are you talking about?" Mary talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Buster arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Mary spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Buster. "Oh. Sorry." said Mary, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Buster. "Do Daddy and Mommy really know?" said Mary, not feeling sorry at all. "You know they're going to." said Buster sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Mary spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Buster thickly. "Are you crazy?" Mary asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Stitch are around!" said Buster reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Susan, Buster, Stitch, is Mary all right?" Lila asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Hugh "No!" said a voice. It was Mary, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Lila at Hugh. "Did I really?" laughed Hugh. "It's not the wrestling." said Mary weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Lila in mingled shock as she and Hugh went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Buster whispered to Susan and Stitch. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Mary slowly. "What!?" cried Hugh in shock. Mary tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Lila. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Mary. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Stitch. Susan and Buster nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Lila. "Huh?" said Susan in confusion. Buster and Stitch's smiles both faded. Mary slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Buster to Susan and Stitch. Their smiles came back. "Buster!" said Lila. "Yes?" Buster stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Lila. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said Buster. "And you made your father wrestle Mary while she was hurt." said Lila. Buster tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Mary slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Buster! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Buster nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Hugh. He and Lila turned to Mary. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Hugh. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" Shouted Susan, Buster and Stitch in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Hugh and Lila laughed in amusement at their dance and Mary glared at them. "You are all as evil as Verminious Snaptrap!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her brother Johnny was waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident